unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Show
and Rigby.]]The Regular Show is a regular show created by J.G. Quintel. He couldn't find a channel to broadcast it so he signed a contract with the Teletubbies to air it on their channel and reruns of it can be seen on Cartoon Network. Series 1 1. SHUT UP, RIGBY! *Mordecai is so pissed off with Rigby's nonsense, so he says "SHUT UP RIGBY!" A ripoff of "Shut Up Tinky Winky!" 2. Creepy Doll *A doll kills all of the dude gang. 3. Po Is A Beast! *Po kills Benson and Skips kills him with his fist. 4. Bye Bye, Rigby! *Mordecai shoots Rigby for no apparent reason while Paramount, Go!Animate Pictures, Toei Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, PlayTone, Klasky-Csupo, Miramax Films, MTV Animation, Syncopy, Handmade Films, DICE, YahooMation & Dreamworks(also part of the dude gang) do awesome & stupid stuff. 5. Not Setting Up The Chairs Next Time *Mordecai and Rigby don't set up the chairs today, so Pops chucks his record player at Benson. 6. Muscle Man Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods *Muscle Man stands on the grass, and falls while Mordecai thinks he's the sky. 7. Bad Role Models *The dude gang do all stupid things. 8. Pops vs. Teh Whirld *Pops tries to kill Chuck Norris, but he pwns him so badly he became a Flats. 9. A Very Strange Day *Margaret and Mordecai attempt to get a fake marriage, but the dude gang chuck poop* at them. 10. The Spanish Chainsaw Massacre *The dude gang try and kill the Spaniard, but he pwns them all. 11. The Bleeping Day *Everyone bleeps in their language. 12. Politics on the Plate *The dude gang try to eat George W. Bush, but Rigby wonders what Mordecai and Margaret are doing in the closet. 13. "Meat" Your Baker *Pops goes to a bakery and asks for meatloaf, but gets kicked in the ass by Benson. 14. Christmas *Rigby gets a sledgehammer for Christmas, so he smashes all the decorations, but then the logos shoot Rigby with a Solar Ray Gun(which YahooMation got from the infamous Paper Doll Man from Christmas Eve). Then Rigby comes to life & melts. 15. Good Ol' Golf Kart *Po Benson runs over all of the Teletubbies dude gang with his Motorcycle golf kart, sort of like Good Ol' Motorcycle, then Tinky Winky YahooMation shoots Benson with his Turkish Keyboard Solar Ray Gun. 16. Mordecai Exploding! *Mordecai sees Margaret and his awkwardness makes his head ex-asplode(explode reactively). 17. Fun with Guns, the Regular Way *The dude gang have fun with guns, and the logos "accidentally" shoot the Teletubbies with a Spartan Lazor. 18. Benson the Big Mouth *Benson kills Mordecai and Rigby, and fires them, but not after getting killed by YahooMation(again). 19. Your Hired *The Teletubbies get a job at Benson's park, then they set it on fire. Mordical & Rigby said the Teletubbies did it & Benson fires the Teletubbies afterward. 20. Memory Exceeded *The dude gang and others do too much stupid stuff. There is lots of fire, explosions, blood and stuff. 21. DIE *Benson DIES, while Skips arm wrestles himself. 22. The Pain Inside Returns *Rigby listens to too much Suicide Silence and commits suicide. 23. Fun with Guns, The Regular Way II *Benson kills everyone with guns. 24. Decapitated *Benson decapitates Pops, while Mordecai and Rigby cheese their nachos. 25. Susan *A mad woman, Susan goes crazy and wrecks up the park. 26. Stupid Fat Elephant *The dude gang watch an elephant dance for the whole episode. 27. Rip-off Kids *The Teletubbies kill the dude gang for ripping off their show. 28. Toast is Fun *Rigby eats toast, apple juice & a strawberry/chocolate Pop Tart for breakfast while Mordecai watches Death for Breakfast and doesn't eat BREAKFAST! 29. Creed Sucks, Again *Pops listens to Creed, creating irreversible major brain trauma. 30. Rigby's Suicide *Rigby kills himself with a shotgun because Mordecai finished his pizza. 31. Chuck the Norris *Mordecai bashes Chuck Norris and he lands on the park, everything is on fire and Mordecai dies. 32. System of a True Down *Rigby listens to lots of Nu-Metal, then he gets sucked up in a computer. 33. Chilli Today, Isn't It? *Mordecai faces The FE, but his mouth turns on fire. 34. Idiot Day *Mordecai and Rigby get a plauge from Benson for being the stupidest people working in his park. 35. SoundParken *Chris Cornell gets killed by the dude gang for playing Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden without his permission. 36. Exit 10B *Once again, all the dude gang do unbelievably stupid stuff again involving a stuffed biped deer being fired out of a cannon and into the sun, a armcruncher. solar rays, JB mags, Patrick, Weegee, Wario, Po, & some other random sh*t. 37. Good Ol' Sharten-Karten *Benson hires Po to work for his park, and they both buy the Sharten-Karten to run over all the dude gang, but Nickelodeon Movies runs over Po with Good Ol' Motorcycle & Benson gets shot by Miramax with his Mira-Shoot. 38. Cats *Rigby doesn't feel so good and suddenly barfs up millions of CATS'!!!' 39. Trololololing *A troll wrecks up the entire park & slaughters Syncopy. Finn goes into fabric x-ray mode & finds out that the troll is actually Benson. He fired Mordecai & Rigby 12 weeks ago for a grilled cheese deluxe. At night, Miramax hears video game music & sees Mordecai & Rigby in a tent outside, playing video games, on Lack Of Sex Street at 5 o' clock in the morning. Mucule man screws up the tent & holds up a new Benson rule saying: "Rule #118: Fired employees will be hunted down until Benson gets a grilled cheese deluxe." Then a robotic voice "I'll take Rigby." is heard from the paper. Then they run back to the house. After all the horror, Syncopy was reattached after being slaughtered by Benson. Nickelodeon Movies had to call the police to arrest Benson. Benson never got his grilled cheese deluxe. 40. Party *As it is the 40th episode, you get to see Muscle Man partying for the whole episode. 41. Rigby's Drinking Habit * Rigby's made a powerful weird-smelling drink called "Rig Juice". 7 hours later, he was buried becuse he drank it. Mordicai said "I told you so not to drink that." (M.N.: Wait! Rigby didn't die! Fix it or your fired! Me: Okay! On the double, Mr. Ninten- M.N.: Uuuh! DO. NOT. SAY. MY. NAME. IT. WILL. F**K. ALL. THE. PEOPLE.) Free burgers come & Mucule Man comes naked & pwns & hisses at the cart, only because he is a high school graduate who just got a diploma 3 weeks ago. Rigby wants a diploma, so he does a one question test to pick who is the real Torpedo Girl. Rigby wants the diploma now, so his only chance is a brain-smartening drink called "BrainMAX". 5 minutes later, he gets the drink & takes a whole months-worth of doses. He thinks it doesn't say not to. Then Rigby got smart so much, he knows everything, & his eyes have a brain in them. Rigby picks the right one & the computer shows a turnip saying "Good choice!" and then a girl saying "HOW'D YOU GET IT RIGHT?!?!" Mordicai found out that BrainMAX turned Rigby from a fun guy to a smart idiot. Rigby tells Mordicai in a weird voice: "Face it, Mordicai. I'm the smartest now!" Mordicai drinks BrainMAX & gets brain cramp. 2 hours later, thay wake seeing math problems all over the park. Benson tells them to clean it up or it's coming out of their paycheck. Rigby drinks his juice in the end while Mordicai gets some paint. *Po: Excuse me, but the correct word for that is "sh*t". 42. Dude Gang Returns The dude gang comes back to life and kills everyone. This was the season finale. Everyone comes back to life at the end. Category:TV Shows Category:Evil Category:Stuff Category:Show Episodes Category:Losers Category:Crap Network